cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Blog Post Submission Requests/Top 10 Largest Dinosaurs EVER
10. Brachiosaurus Brachiosaurus became infamous because of Jurassic Park. It lived in Algeria, Tanzania and Europe during the Late Jurassic period. It was 26 m long, and 9 to 12 m tall. Unlike most other sauropod dinosaurs, it's first pair of legs was bigger than the second. The Brachiosaurus appears to have it's nostrils at the very top of it's weirdly shaped head... 9. Giraffatitan Giraffatitan, a relative of Brachiosaurus whose very similar to him and lived in the same period, was 26.8 m long and 13,5 m tall. It lived in Tanzania and was originally named as a new Brachiosaurus species, because of it's extreme similarities. The name fits it perfectly; it means "huge giraffe". 8. Supersaurus Supersaurus' name also fits it; it has a length of 30 meters. The animal lived in the Late Jurassic (AGAIN), in what's now North America. Supersaurus' exact height is unknown, but it would've probably reached a minimally four story building. 7. Xinjiagntitan Xinjiangtitan lived in China (obviously) during the Late Jurassic (when is this going to end ?). It's 30 to 32 m long, and was a close relative of Mamenchisaurus, the dino with the longest neck... 6. Sauroposeidon Sauroposeidon is the second tallest dino known, with 18 m height. It's 28 to 34 m long. It was once considered the very biggest terrestial animal of all time. It's name is fitting. Very fitting. It means "earthquake god lizard". It's taller than a six story building. 5. Ultrasaurus This dinosaur is very dubious, but still. It's total heigth of 30 m would make it the tallest land animal, and it's length has been estimated at something between 28 and 35 m. It's as high as an eight story building ! 4. Argentinosaurus Once considered the largest of the largest, Argentinosaurus' length has been estimated at 35-38 m. It lived in Argentina during the Late Cretaceous. A dubious skeleton could mean it could reach up to 40 m. If so, it would be number 3 on this list, but no one knows for sure. 3. Turiasaurus The largest dinosaur ever from Europe, Turiasaurus' length has been estimated at 39 meters. It was found in Spain and lived right in between the Jurassic and Cretaceous. If the claim of Argentinosaurus' 40 m is true, they would swap places. 2. Seismosaurus The name, "earth tremor reptile", is perfectly chosen. It is 38 to 52 meters long. That's as long as a soccer field. It lived in the Jurassic (...) of the United States. Honorable Mention: Alamosaurus The second largest dinosaur of North America (supposedly), Alamosaurus' length was presumably in between 24 and 40 meters long. It was one of the only sauropods to live until the Cretaceous-Tertiary extinction event 65 mya. 1. Amphicoelias The largest dinosaur and animal ever, Amphicoelias lived in the US and was 40 to 60 and even maximally 70 (!) meters. It weighted around 120-150 tonnes. Sadly, most of it's remains became lost. Category:Approved BPSR